Behind Closed Doors
by Airi-hime
Summary: Sakura and everyone has changed...somehow. Sasuke is back and he wants Sakura and the other girls. The Guys won't allow it. The girls have their respected body guards and lovers but what about Sakura? Please Read and Review. Thankies! Enjoy my crap writin
1. Wake up Call

A/N : Guys Guys, I Don't Own Naruto! Totally wish but That Won't Happen!

Enjoy!

This is me behind closed doors, alone being **devoured by darkness**. My only source of light is the moon bouncing playfully of the black windowsill which I sit by. I sit here in my own world, where others don't affect. Were there is pure solitude. My own pure solitude to reflect of what happened back then. When a true smile came upon my cherry lips that now remain in a firm line...sometimes.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto yelled as he poked his head into Sakura's bedroom and promptly ducked an on coming kunai.

"Mh...five more minutes." Sakura grumbled out as she lazily threw a kunai at Naruto.

"Teme, Sakura says 5 more minutes" Naruto yelled out to ...

Bonk " Dobe, I'm right beside you!" **Sasuke** said _coolly_ as he hit Naruto over the head.

_' Eww..Sasuke.' _"Naruto make that 2 more hours." Sakura called out again.

"Demo Sakura-chan don't you have to meet Baa-chan in 20 minutes?" Naruto pondered to the side of the closed red door of Sakura's room.

_'20 minutes'_ echoed in Sakura's head until she jumped up whipped her door open punched the closest person which happen to be Sasuke. Sasuke flew back into the wall and tumbled back. By the time Sasuke hit the wall Sakura's door was closed and she was dressed and ran out the door trampling over Sasuke. Sakura raced out of her apartments front door with Naruto at her heels. Sasuke? Oh Naruto was dragging Sasuke along. With that Team 7 was off to Ichiraku.

Sakura grew into a beautiful 17 year old female ninja. She has surpassed Tsunade in healing and strength. She is close to being Kuranai's level on genjutsu. Sakura grew her cotton candy pink hair out to her upper thigh. She also added in random black streaks. Sakura wore a red string corset with quarter sleeved black fishnet underneath. She finished her outfit with baggy black capri's with many pouches filled of weapons or deadly poisons.

[Ichiraku

Sakura was about a block away from Ichiraku and she yelled out.

"Ayame, one miso ramen." by the time they all got there, on the table their was 1 miso ramen, and 2 beef ramen. Sakura wolfed down her ramen, slammed down her money said good bye to everyone and was out the door to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk just staring at the door intently until there wasn't a door?


	2. Hostipal

**SLAM**

Sakura kicked the door to Tsunade's office and yelled out.

"SAFE" She glanced at the door that was now off of the hinges and laying on the floor. _Sweat drop_

" I'm not late am I?"

"Right on time." Tsunade smiled then yelled out. " Shizune I need a new door..again."

Tsunade frowned before getting serious.

"Haruno Sakura, I've called you here because the _Uchiha_ is back. He will be on probation for 2 years. You are to watch and look after him when none of your other teammates cannot. You also have a new patient at the hospital. So SCRAM.." Sakura waved and walked out of the er..doorway to hear Tsunade yell.

"DO FORGET YOU HAVE A SHOW TONIGHT AT ROSE. ITS AT 8."

"THANKIES!"

Sakura was walking to the hospital her mind full of thoughts.

_'I don't want to look after the Uchiha. I have better things to do. Training, hospital work, practicing and performing with Fallen Dust, I should even put more training into that. Well Its almost lunch should get this patient over with.'_

Sakura walked into room 104 of the hospital. She was looking at the patients injury information and speaking at the same time.

"Hi I'm a Sakura, I'll be taking care of you today."

"Sake, Hurry up, I have to train with Lee." Neji whined. (yeah I know)

"Well Neji you have a sprained ankle, multiple bruises, 5 small cuts, 1 deep gash oh your chest, you even have bite marks." Sakura read out the nurses information. "Neji what the hell happened.? Definitely not training. Oh you didn't get into a fight with TenTen. Last time that happened you didn't speak to each other for 5 weeks. You pissed her off so much she beat you to a pulp. She even laced some kunai with poison. You really should know not to piss that girl off. It is funny though you the All Mighty Neji Hyuuga Prodigy couldn't even stop your girlfriend or defend yourself. Actually I don't blame you Ten-chan can get out of hand. Most of know how to stop her but you..your too dense to even fig-" Sakura's scolding was cut off by Neji.

"Sake it wasn't TenTen it was Hinata-sama." Neji bluntly said.

"H-Hinata. WHAT did you DO?!?" Sakura demanded.

"It all started out on last week on Friday.."Neji started telling his story.

**A/N: OOo What happened to Neji and Hinata that got him that beat up!**


	3. Neji's Defeat

_Recap_

"_Well Neji you have a sprained ankle, multiple bruises, 5 small cuts, 1 deep gash oh your chest, you even have bite marks." Sakura read out the nurses information. "Neji what the hell happened.? Definitely not training. Oh you didn't get into a fight with TenTen. Last time that happened you didn't speak to each other for 5 weeks. You pissed her off so much she beat you to a pulp. She even laced some kunai with poison. You really should know not to piss that girl off. It is funny though you the All Mighty Neji Hyuuga Prodigy couldn't even stop your girlfriend or defend yourself. Actually I don't blame you Ten-chan can get out of hand. Most of know how to stop her but you..your too dense to even fig-" Sakura's scolding was cut off by Neji._

"_Sake it wasn't TenTen it was Hinata-sama." Neji bluntly said._

"_H-Hinata. WHAT did you DO?!?" Sakura demanded._

"_It all started out on last week on Friday.."Neji started telling his story._

_End of recap_

Neji's story

Neji was walking past Hinata's room when he was hit on the head with a rubber chicken. Neji politely knocked on Hinata's now broken door.

"Hinata you're rubber chicken hit me in the-" Neji was cut of by a box of tampons hitting him in the head.

"Where in god's name is that stupid boot." Hinata kept muttering profanities until...

"HINATA HYUUGA WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU WEARING?!?" Neji stared at his "little sister" in shock of what she was wearing..

Hinata was dressed in a tight black corset and a red mini skirt with neon pink fishnet stocking with one knee high leather heel on.

" IM GOING TO THE CLUB WITH THE GIRLS!" Hinata screamed out still looking for her other heel.

"YOUR NOT GOING!"

"YES I AM"

"NO"

"YES"

" NO AND THATS FINAL!" Neji stated as he flipped his long hair and turned to walk out. A kunai flew past him cutting of a few of his perfect hair, and all hell was loose!

[end of Neji's beating

"- I managed to get out of there by the morning. Hinata never went because she was busy killing me and she couldn't find her shoe. I believe it was her time of the month." Neji finished as Sakura finished up healing him and gave him his ticket out.


End file.
